ABOUT US
by seobiyaaaaa
Summary: Kumpulan kisah-kisah manis dengan pairing PanWink/GuanHoon & JinSeob . [Lai Guanlin X Park Jihoon] [Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob]
1. JinSeob RAINISM

**Rainism**

Tidak. Bukannya Woojin tidak tahu jika selama ini, anak yang seumuran dengannya tetapi berbeda kelas dengannya itu sering memperhatikannya. Bahkan berkali-kali Woojin melihatnya menaruh makanan atau minuman tak lupa dengan note di dalam lokernya.

Woojin bisa saja mengunci lokernya itu karena ia lelah lokernya selalu di penuhi dengan kertas-kertas berisi kata-kata yang membuatnya mual. Namun, Woojin punya alasan kenapa ia tidak mengunci lokernya meskipun akan selalu dipenuhi surat-surat dan penggemarnya.

Ahn Hyungseob.

Alasan seorang ketua club dance plus pemain inti basket di sekolahnya alias Park Woojin tidak pernah mengunci lokernya.

Woojin memang terkesan cuek. Tapi tahukah kalian jika ternyata Woojin diam-diam sering memperhatikan Hyungseob ?

Woojin bukannya tidak peka dan tidak tahu atas semua kode dan tingkah Hyungseob terhadapnya selama ini. Hyungseob yang selalu ada setiap Woojin bertanding atau latihan basket. Bahkan Hyungseob yang tidak suka menari pun rela masuk club dance agar misa melihat seorang Park Woojin.

"Woojin, pinter di kimia kan ?" tanya Hyungseob saat sesi istirahat club dance.

Woojin yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya pun hanya mengangguk. Hyungseob sebal dengan Woojin yang super duper jutek.

"Aku sedang bicara Woojin-ah, bisakah kau menatap orang yang sedang berbicara kepadamu, hah ?" kesal Hyungseob.

Mendengar perkataan Hyungseob pun Woojin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Hyungseob. Hyungseob terdiam ketika Woojin menatapnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar ssangat kencang.

"Lihat ? Lebih baik aku tidak menatapmu kan ? Ujung-ujungnya kau terdiam,"ucap Woojin lalu meninggalkan Hyungseob yang masih terdiam dengan jantung yang masih berpacu.

Tahukah kau Ahn Hyungseob, seorang Park Woojin tertawa kecil karena melihat tingkah menggemaskan dirimu.

Pukul lima sore club pun berakhir, semua orang pulang dengan tenang kecuali Hyungseob. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras sekarang dan sialnya Hyungseob tidak membawa payungnya. Padahal ia yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau ramalan cuaca hari ini cerah. Hyungseob tidak pernah menyangka jika ramalan cuaca hari ini meleset.

Hyungseob menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. Ia masih setia duduk di depan ruang club dance menunggu hujan reda di saat semua orang sudah bergelung manja di kasurnya. Tak jarang ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa aku nekat saja ya ?" tanya Hyungseob pada dirinya sendiri.

Hyungseob pikir jika ia menunggu hujan reda, maka ia akan berakhir bermalam di sekolah. Tidak. Itu menyeramkan.

Hyungseob pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia sudah bertekat akan nekat pulang hujan-hujan.

Hyungseob menghela napasnya sebentar lalu di saat ia ingin melangkah menyusuri hujan, tiba-tiba ia melihat paying tergeletak tak jauh dari dirinya. Hyungseob melihat ke kanan, ke kiri, ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan satpam di depan sana.

Hyungseob pun tersenyum senang lalu berlari mengambil paying itu.

"Aku akan memakainya dan akan ku kembalikan besok. Yash! Ahn Hyungseob tidak jadi sakit!" ucapnya senang lalu membuka paying tersebut dan berjalan pulang ke rumah menyusuri hujan menggunakan paying yang entah milik siapa.

Woojin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit di tengah hujan. Setelahnya Woojin tersenyum senang.

"Ahn Hyungseob ya...," ucap Woojin.

"Bahkan aku rela menunggumu pulang dan berakhir hujan-hujanan," lanjutnya lagi.

 **author's note : halooo ini FF jinseob aku yang pertama TT AKU LAGI MABOK JINSEOB DAN PANWINK TT jadi nanti disini aku bakal update selang seling, ini kan JinSeob, abis ini update selanjutnya PanWink. Aku usahakan cepet update.**

 **Dont forget to review and fav ^^**

 **Thankyouuuuu**


	2. PanWink HEARTBEAT

**Heartbeat**

Ini pertama kalinya seorang Lai Guanlin merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya. Guanlin, pemuda dari China yang terkenal di sekolahnya baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi menyenangkan ketika berada di dekat seseorang.

Lai Guanlin sejak penerimaan siswa baru di sekolahnya ia mulai dekat dengan salah satu kakak kelasnya itu. Sebut saja Park Jihoon.

Keakrabannya dengan Jihoon bahkan melebihi seorang teman yang membuat hampir seisi sekolah heboh karenanya. Berbagai bisik-bisikan tentang Guanlin dan Jihoon sering terdengar setiap paginya.

Seperti pagi ini, dengan santainya Guanlin dan Jihoon berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan menyusuri lorong sekolah tanpa peduli orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Pulang sekolah tunggu aku, hyung," ucap Guanlin dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu mereka berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

* * *

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Guanlin langsung saja menuju ke kelas Jihoon dengan segera. Guanlin berlari menuruni tangga dan berakhir dengan napas yang terengah-engah saat sampai di depan kelas Jihoon.

Jihoon yang melihat Guanlin pun terkekeh, "Santai saja Lai Guanlin, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Jihoon yang membuat Guanlin tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku aku tahu, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu," balas Guanlin dan Jihoon lagi-lagi terkekeh karenanya.

"Hyung, aku menginap di rumah mu mala mini, ya ? Ada tugas yang tidak ku mengerti, jadi sekalian saja menginap," ucap Guanlin.

"Dasar tukang modus," jawab Jihoon lalu berjalan mendahului Guanlin.

* * *

"Ma, Guanlin ingin menginap katanya," ucap Jihoon ketika sampai di rumah dan langsung menuju dapur bersama Guanlin membuntutinya.

"Wah, Guanlin menginap. Jihoon jadi tidak kesepian," ucap Mama Jihoon sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apaan sih Ma," sela Jihoon lalu mengambil susu vanilanya yang ada di kulkas.

"Sana ganti baju, lalu siap-siap makan malam," ucap Mama Jihoon.

Guanlin dan Jihoon pun menuruti perkataan Mama Jihoon. Guanlin tersenyum terlebih dahulu kepada Mama Jihoon baru menuju kamar Jihoon.

"Ayo Guanlin, kita makan malam," ucap Jihoon setelah dirinya dan Guanlin selesai mandi dan ganti baju.

Guanlin mengangguk lalu mereka berdua menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam.

"Guanlin-ah, kapan ngeresmiin Jihoon jadi pacar ?" tanya Mama Jihoon tiba-tiba yang membuat keduanya tersedak.

"Ma, ngomong apa sih," ucap Jihoon kesal lalu melanjutkan makannya karena malu dan menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Ah, itu…"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Mama memang gitu, ngomongnya suka ngaco," ucap Jihoon di saat Guanlin belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mama Jihoon yang melihat anaknya salah tingkah beserta wajah yang merona pun hanya tertaa geli. Setelahnya mereka makan dengan sedikit obrolan-obrolan tidak penting agar tidak canggung.

* * *

"Bagian mana yang tidak kamu mengerti ?" tanya Jihoon kepada Guanlin yang di hadapannya bersama buku biologi dan kimia miliknya.

"Mengapa jantung bisa berdetak sangat kencang ?" tanya Guanlin.

"Karena kelelahan atau terlalu banyak aktivitas yang membuatmu lelah. Berlari misalnya," jawab Jihoon.

"Tapi aku tidak habis berlari," ucap Guanlin dengan cepat.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Jihoon bingung.

Guanlin pun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Yang awalnya menatap buku biologi di depannya menjadi menatap seseorang di hadapannya.

"Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sekarang, dan selalu seperti ini setiap berada di dekatmu, Park Jihoon," jawab Guanlin.

Jawaban Guanlin barusan membuat Jihoon bingung dan salah tingkah. Wajahnya merona.

"Kita belajar dari kimia saja, biologinya dilanjutkan nanti," ucap Jihoon masih dalam mode salah tingkahnya.

"Hyung, apakah CO seberbahaya itu ?" tanya Guanlin.

Jihoon mengangguk, "CO berbahaya karena mengandung racun. Jika terus menerus menghirup CO maka bisa mengakibatkan sesak napas, asma, bahkan kematian," jelas Jihoon.

"Tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang padahal aku sedang tidak menghirup CO," ucap Guanlin.

"Kau bahkan lebih berbahaya daripada CO, hyung," lanjutnya lagi.

Bisakah Guanlin berhenti membuat Jihoon merona ? Itu yang ada di pikiran Jihoon saat ini.

"Lai Guanlin, bisakah kau serius ?" ucap Jihoon dengan nada yang di buat-buat menjadi tegas.

"Aku serius, Park Jihoon," jawab Guanlin.

Guanlin pun menarik tangan kanan Jihoon untuk memegang dada kirinya, "Rasakan detak jantungku hyung, bahkan ini bukan detak jantung yang normal."

Jihoon merasakannya. Detak jantung Guanlin yang bahkan sangat-sangat terasa di telapak tangannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa ?" tanya Guanlin dan Jihoon pun menggeleng pelan.

"Ini semua karena mu," jawab Guanlin dan lagi-lagi membuat Jihoon merona bahkan wajahnya sekarang lebih merah daripada biasanya.

 **author's note : yey ! Akhirnya update PanWink :3 Maafkan jika banyak typo, ceritanya gaje, dan aneh banget wkwkwk. Ini FF PanWink pertama aku juga lohhhh. Oh iya, makasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca cerita absurd ini terutama buat yang sudah memberikan feedback alias review ^^ Ditinggu aja buat next nya ya !**

 **Hope u like it ^^**

 **lav yaa**


	3. JinSeob 初日

**初日** **(Shonichi)**

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari terakhir Ahn Hyungseob menjalani masa orientasi siswa baru di sekolahnya. Entah kenapa Hyungseob merasa lelah sekali hari ini. Badannya seakan-akan remuk. Pukul tiga sore, upacara penutupan pun segera dimulai. Hyungseob mendapat barisan paling depan di kelompoknya. Ya semua itu terpaksa karena Hyungseob kesal tidak ada yang ingin baris di barisan paling depan.

Upacara tidak langsung di mulai, diadakan gladi terlebih dahulu. Katanya agar upacara penutupannya berjalan dengan lancar. Kepala Hyungseob pusing.

"Kapan ini berakhir," gumam Hyungseob sambil sesekali memijat kecil kepalanya berharap rasa pusingnya berkurang.

Lima belas menit kemudian upacara penutupan pun dimulai. Kepala Hyungseob terasa semakin berat. Kaki Hyungseob seperti tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Hyungseob menatap lurus ke depan namun pandangannya semakin memburam. Hyungseob menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan berharap bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi, namun yang ia dapat adalah pandangannya yang semakin memburam.

Merasa benar-benar tidak sanggup, Hyungseob pun berjalan ke belakang barisan dengan sempoyongan. Hyungseob tidak ingin dirinya pingsan dan menjadi tontonan banyak orang, jadi ia berjongkok di belakang barisan.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang dan menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Ayo ke UKS," ucap orang itu.

Hyungseob yang lemas pun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil di bantu oleh orang itu.

Hyungseob memang tidak tahu siapa yang membantunya, tapi Hyungseob bisa merasakan dada bidangnya yang menempel pada punggung Hyungseob, suaranya yang berat yang membuat dada Hyungseob berdebar.

"Bisa jalan ?" tanya orang itu dan lagi-lagi Hyungseob mengangguk lemas.

Mulai hari itu, kisah cinta seorang Ahn Hyungseob dimulai.

 **OoOoO**

Hari ini hari pertama Hyungseob menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya. Baru masuk saja Hyungseob sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan siswi-siswi di sana.

"Ahn Hyungseob, bukan ?" tanya seseorang yang menghampiri Hyungseob dengan tiba-tiba.

Hyungseob mengangguk, "Iya, kenapa ya ?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku Lee Daehwi panggil saja Daehwi, dan kita berada di kelas yang sama Hyungseob-ie. Eh, bolehkah aku menganggilmu begitu ?" ucap Daehwi panjang lebar.

Hyungseob terkekeh, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Salam kenal Daehwi-ya… Kau lucu sekali," ucap Hyungseob lalu terkekeh lagi.

"Maaf ya, aku memang yahh cerewet kata orang," ucap Daehwi.

"Ayo ke kelas, semakin lama kau disini, kau semakin jadi bahan omongan mereka," ucap Daehwi dengan nada yang mengejek sambil menatap siswi-siswi yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

Hyungseob yang tidak paham apa-apa pun hanya mengikuti Daehwi yang menyeretnya menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, Hyungseob duduk di bangkunya. Hyungseob duduk disebelah kiri Daehwi, sedangkan disebelah kanannya terdapat jendela yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan.

"Daehwi-ya, omong-omong kenapa aku jadi omongan orang-orang ? Padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa," tanya Hyungseob kepada Daehwi.

Daehwi pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hyungseob lalu menatapnya, "Kau tidak tahu ?" tanya Daehwi.

Hyungseob menggeleng pelan.

"Ahn Hyungseob namanya, seseorang yang hampir pingsan saat upacara penutupan lalu di tolong oleh orang yang tampan sebut saja Park Woojin, wakil ketua jurnalistik dan ketua klub dance," jelas Daehwi.

Hyungseob pun menatap Daehwi tidak mengerti.

"Yang membawamu ke UKS saat upacara penutupan itu Park Woojin. Dia terkenal, penggemarnya banyak. Jadi ya intinya para penggemar Woojin sunbae iri kepadamu," jelas Daehwi lagi.

"Aku sering mendengar kata-kata ini, 'mengapa bukan aku saja yang pingsan saat itu' 'sial, kenapa harus dia sih' atau 'andaikan dia itu aku' dan yang di sebut sebagai dia di kalimat itu adalah dirimu.

Hyungseob pun tertawa. Bukan, bukan karena masalah dirinya yang menjadi bahan omongan, tetapi karena cara Daehwi menjelaskan kepadanya benar-benar lucu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?" tanya Daehwi sebal lalu memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya gemas melihatmu menjelaskan semuanya dengan begitu semangatnya," ucap Hyungseob lalu tertawa lagi.

"Tapi aku dengar-dengar, Woojin sunbae itu seumuran dengan kita, dia loncat kelas satu tahun. Benar-benar. Sudah tampan, ketua klub dance, wakil ketua jurnalistik, pintar pula," ucap Daehwi dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Aku tidak tahu dia yang mana, kalau sedang berpapasan dengannya, beri tahu aku ya," ucap Hyungseob.

"Omong-omong, kau menyukainya ?" lanjut Hyungseob.

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak sama sekali! Dia bukan tipe ku," jawab Daehwi lalu tertawa.

"Perhatian semuanya, harap duduk di bangku masing-masing !" teriak seseorang. Daehwi, Hyungseob, dan murid lainnya langsung duduk dengan rapih.

"Langsung saja, bagi kalian semua yang ingin mengikuti klub dance bisa mendaftar dengan mengisi formulir ini, dikumpul paling lambat pulang sekolah," ucap seseorang di depan kelas sedangkan murid-murid di kelas menatapnya kagum.

"Hyungseob-ah, itu Park Woojin," bisik Daehwi yang di sebelah Hyungseob.

Setelah pemberitahuan dadakan dari Daehwi, Hyungseob menatap orang yang disebut Woojin. Hyungseob memang punya masalah dengan penglihatannya sebut saja minus. Jadi dia terus memicingkan matanya menatap pria yang berdiri di depan bersama teman-teman satu klubnya.

"Yang ingin mendaftar silahkan ambil formulirnya ke depan," ucap Woojin lagi, siswi-siswi pun berebut ke depan hanya untuk mengambil formulir.

Hyungseob bingung, apa tampannya Park Woojin ? Hyungseob lupa bahwa dirinya tidak menggunakan kacamata dan sialnya ia lupa membawanya jadilah ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Park Woojin dengan jelas.

"Hyungseob-ah, dia melihat ke arahmu," bisik Daehwi lagi.

Hyungseob hanya membalas Daehwi dengan senyuman, toh ia bingung ingin menjawab apa sedangkan ia tidak melihat jelas objek di depannya.

Park Woojin risih karena banyak siswi yang berebut mengambil formulir darinya, jadilah formulir itu ia serahkan kepada temannya.

"Pegang," ucap Woojin datar lalu pergi meninggalkan temannya yang tak kalah tampan dikerubungi oleh banyak siswi.

"Hey, tidak berminat ?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Hyungseob.

Hyungseob pun terkejut, lalu menatap orang itu. Ini Park Woojin ? Ternyata memang tampan, sekiranya begitu isi pikiran Hyungseob.

"Hey… Aku berbicara padamu," ucap Woojin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke wajah Hyungseob.

Hyungseob pun menoleh ke sampingnya, Daehwi tidak ada di sana dan ternyata sedang ikutan berebut formulir di depan.

"A-ah, itu… Badanku kaku, tidak bisa bergerak meliuk-liuk seperti yang kalian lakukan, sunbae-nim," ucap Hyungseob sopan yah meskipun malu juga.

"Ada aku tenang saja, kau harus masuk klub ini oke ?" ucap Woojin lalu menaruh selembar formulir di meja Hyungseob lalu pergi.

Ah, kalian tahu ? Sebelum pergi, Woojin mengusak-usak rambut Hyungseob yang membuat pipi Hyungseob memerah.


End file.
